poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures of Planes
Sora's Adventures of Planes is a Sora's Adventures film that is created by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Dusty Crophopper is a crop duster plane who works at a cornfield and practices aerobatic manuveurs in his spare time, dreaming of becoming a racer. His dreams are scorned by his boss, Leadbottom and his forklift/mechanic friend, Dottie. However, he is supported by his fuel truck friend, Chug and Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Dez, Trish, Liv and Maddie Rooney, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Archimedes, Mickey Mouse, McKenzie Fox and Queen Elsa (who are hanging out with Dusty and he is their new best friend). Dusty, Chug, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the others train for the qualifiers for the upcoming Wings Across the World race. On the night before the qualifiers, Dusty asks an elderly and reclusive navy war plane named Skipper Riley to teach him how to fly well but Skipper refuses. Dusty enters the qualifiers, and although the audience mocks him for being a crop duster, he manages to wow them by his well-practiced flight maneuvers, but barely makes it into the race. Hope comes for Dusty when on one morning, the auditions announcer, Roper visits him to say that another plane has used an illegal fuel and is disqualified from the race, putting Dusty on the race ballot and he also says that Sora, Donald, Goofy and the others all can be Dusty's partners in the race. Later in the morning, Skipper visits Dusty, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the others and tries to talk them out of racing, but when Dusty explains he wants to prove he's more than just a crop duster, Skipper decides to mentor Dusty on his speed and agility. While in the midst of his training, Dusty admits that he has a fear of heights, much to everyone's shock. Despite this, their training continues and when it is complete, Dusty, Sora, Donald, Goofy and all the others (except Uncle Gimzo and Pappy) head off to the meeting of the race at John F. Kennedy Airport where they befriend a crazy but loyal Mexican race-plane named El Chupacabra who eventually falls in love with a beautiful French-Canadian racer named Rochelle, who shows little interest in him. Dusty then makes a rival of the arrogant and villainous 3-time winner plane Ripslinger, who rudely dismisses him as being only a crop duster. He also falls in love with a racer plane named Ishani, who becomes supportive of him. During the first leg of the race from New York to Iceland, Dusty's refusal to fly high causes him and all our heroes to finish in last place. During the second leg of the race to Germany, Dusty shows good sportsmanship by him and all our heroes saving another racer, Bulldog from crashing when Bulldog's eyes get squirted with oil from one of his propellers, winning Bulldog's respect but finishing last again. In India, while taking him to the Taj Mahal, Ishani gives Dusty some advice on how he, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the others fly low through the Himalayas by following some railroad tracks. However, after encountering a tunnel and barely being able to fly through it, Dusty realizes Ishani deliberately gave him bad advice in order to get a new propeller from Ripslinger and he shuns her. As the race continues, Dusty manages to get into first place. In Shanghai, Dusty, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the others manage to help El Chupacabra win over Rochelle with a romantic song. In the next race across the Pacific Ocean, Ripslinger's henchmen, Ned and Zed, under orders from Ripslinger, sabotage Dusty's navigation antenna. Lost and low on fuel, Dusty, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the others miraculously come across the USS "Flysinhower" (a reference to the real-life carrier) which allows them to land and refuel. While on the carrier, Dusty, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the others see a hall of fame set up for Skipper's squadron, but discover Skipper only flew one mission, which contradicts his previous reputation as a veteran of many battles. They are then forced to take off in order to try and beat an oncoming storm. While going through the storm, Dusty gets distracted from flying due to his thoughts about Skipper and he ends up crashing into the ocean but is eventually rescued. He and our heroes are flown to Mexico to his friends, Gimzo and Pappy but he is severely damaged and may never fly again. Skipper confesses to Dusty, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the others that he did indeed fly only one mission in the Pacific theater where his entire squad of trainees was killed in an ambush. Skipper was the only survivor, but torn by his guilt, he never trained another plane or flew again. Demoralized and heartbroken, Dusty begins to consider dropping out of the race, but is encouraged by his friends, Sora, Donald, Goofy, the others, Bulldog, Ishani, and many of his newfound fans to continue and they all donate parts to have Dusty repaired. With a change of heart and morale restored, Dusty becomes determined to win the race but Ripslinger still won't give up and plots to sabotage his chances of winning. He and his goons almost manage to take out Dusty, but Skipper, who overcome his guilt, intervenes and takes on Ripslinger while Dusty and our heroes manage to stop Ned and Zed. Ripslinger takes out Skipper's tailwing, but Skipper tells Dusty, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the others to continue on and that he (Skipper) is okay. When trying to catch up with Ripslinger and with Sora, Donald, Goofy and the rest of our heroes right by his side and telling him that he can do it, Dusty conquers his fear of heights when his engine starts losing power, forcing him and our heroes to ride the Jetstream. Dusty, our heroes and Ripslinger make it to the finish line in New York and when it looks like Ripslinger will win, his ego gets the best of him and and slows down to have his picture taken. Dusty manages to fly above him and win the race while Ripslinger crashes into some portable toilets. Dusty is congratulated by his friends and fans and Skipper thanks him for giving him the confidence to fly again. Our heroes congratulate Dusty, and Dusty meets them all in a group hug. In the epilogue, Skipper rejoins the navy with Dusty, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the others as his partners and they take a flight together, ending the story. At the end of the credits, a message appears saying Dusty Crophopper and his best friends Sora, Donald, Goofy, the rest of their Adventures team, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Mickey Mouse, Elsa the Snow Queen and McKenzie Fox will return in Sora's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. Trivia Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Rapunzel, Cassandra, Flynn Rider, Elsa the Snow Queen and McKenzie Fox guest star in this film. The storyline contiunes in Sora's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. Uncle Gizmo and Pappy Polie only stayed behind with Skipper, Chug, Dottie and Sparky, while Sora, Donald, Goofy and the rest of our heroes go with Dusty for the Wings Around the Globe Rally. Frozen and Planes were Both Released in Theaters in 2013. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Flying Adventure films